


Alas too much

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon has problems and the trouble is trying to solve them. People are concerned, from Lex to Selina and Dick to Tim and Kon himself. Growing up is hard to do but it seems harder when you're Superboy





	Alas too much

“I would say sorry that I’m late.” Dick grinned as he sat on the roof. “But I have to admit that I’m surprised that you managed to make this one.”

“Oh trust me.” Selina snorted as she swung her feet over the edge. “That was a near thing. I almost didn’t make it back to Gotham. If I have to be honest its so dramatic right now I almost didn’t.”

The smile slid off Dick’s face as he watched Selina. “It’s that bad? There is nothing going on in the news so far and the league has no new reports.”

“On this topic?” She shook her head before she traced her finger over her own leg. “Nobody in the league is going to be running reports on this. Our dearly beloved would love to but.” She sighed heavily. “He would have to know to be able to do that wouldn’t he?”

Dick gave a sigh of his own and offered the box of powdered doughnuts he had brought as an after thought. “How’s Luthor doing with parenting?” He poked.

She peered into the box before she picked one. Dick allowed her a few moments to eat before she sighed and then groaned. “He loves the kid, he loves being a dad. I won’t act like he doesn’t. this is the closest we have gotten to the old Lex since… ever. He’s happy but Kon.” She groaned again. “He makes Lex and even myself wonder if relationship hardships can be… genetic.”

“Love life problems?” Dick wracked his brain as he considered that one. “If I remember correctly there was that messy breakup a while back right?” It had reached the league’s ears and Mr Martian had been wondering whether to intervene somehow. Bruce had been giving Tim lots of advice on how to instruct the teams not that it had done much good.

The messy breakup had pushed Kon to leaving the tower and making Luthorcorp his permanent base. Something that Dick had not seen coming until after Kon left the Titans. He had no personal knowledge of what exactly went down but he did know via Tim that it had been bad with team members even taking sides and getting loud.

“Yeah.” Selina took another doughnut for herself as she mused and watched Gotham way below them. “That’s putting it lightly. Lex’s freaking out. Not visibly he’s trying to give good advice and be a good parent but since well.” She sighed and took another bite. “It’s a mess.”

“I thought Kon had recovered and moved on.” Dick frowned. “That’s what I heard. He’s single isn’t he?”

“That’s what I was getting to.” Selina muttered. “Something happened to Kon and he told Lex about it. Lex’s floundering about how to correctly advise Kon.” Her look at him showed the stress she was under. “I don’t blame him for freaking out. He sees all the paths ahead and he wants his kid on the best one. I didn’t see it coming like this.”

“Don’t keep me in suspense.” Dick frowned. “What happened?”

X

Maybe he should have let Dick know that he was coming. Maybe just popping up was a bad idea but it was not as if Tim had anything against Selina. He liked to talk to her too. Even with her bunking with Luthor these days.

That just meant she saw Kon more often and saw Luthor more often too. But with the way Kon was these days who knew maybe she could drop some info bites for them. For him like she had been doing for Bruce and Dick.

He knew Selina liked her private time chatting to Dick but she used to pop up on his patrols too. Nothing wrong with a little switch up every now and again.

He stepped out the tower as he scanned the rooftop for Dick and Selina. His coms were running as he scanned and he listened with one ear and kept an eye out. His coms found them before he spotted them. He had no chance to announce anything because his steps froze at the words coming through the coms.

“It’s Kon.” Selina’s voice was a bit rough through the coms. “Lex’s trying to be cool about it but Kon-El is his kid. That’s his blood running through the kid’s veins and most of his personality in there. He knows the wrong thing can and will set Kon off.”

“So what happened?” Dick sounded confused. “I thought he was doing okay. Nothing hit the news and the league doesn’t know right?”

“After the melt down blow up whatever.” Selina paused and Tim snorted when he heard the sound of her chewing. “Somebody was being a sounding board for the brat. Letting him talk letting him vent. Kid had some frustrations, some issues he had to get rid of.”

“Somebody was being a friend that’s common.” Dick muttered

“It wasn’t Tim.” Selina said softly and Tim felt his stomach clench. “If it had been and I bet Tim also lent an ear. But Lex wouldn’t have been so bothered about the following events if it had been Tim.”

“What happened?” Dick asked slowly.

“Someone. Kon won’t name any names kissed him. It’s a boy and from what I heard he pressed quite the kiss on Kon-El. Has him thinking things. Being into a guy isn’t a surprise. Lex knew, hell I knew Kon was gay. Well Queer gay anyway.” Selina snorted. “But after that mess he won’t be dating anyone anytime soon and the last thing Lex wants is Kon hoping around and getting pinned by every random male mutant in and around Metropolis.”

“It can’t be that bad.” Dick hissed. “It’s really that bad?”

“Like I said. Something got awoken in him or something. I guess getting pinned to a wall in that tower of theirs got the brain ticking and the blood flowing if you catch my drift.” Selina snorted. “Kon’s been in some sort of trance because the guy is really just a friend. They don’t want to date.”

“And Lex is hesitant in giving him advice because?” Dick questioned. “Doesn’t he know how to handle the situation?”

“The Luthor way would be sex friends until they change their minds.” Selina’s tone was dry. “Lex wants to avoid that. Hell so would I. No matter what he looks like. He’s still a kid  and just because he think he can keep love and lust separate doesn’t mean that he can.”

“Do you have your suspicions about who it could be?” Dick’s voice was hushed. “We could get some information from Tim.”

“Lex has suspicions but no proof. Based on Kon’s actions I have my own suspicions. Nothing much I can say except for red and nobody would see that one coming for a multitude of reasons.” Selina’s tone finished in a low tone. “It’s sort of a mess in the penthouse at the moment.”

X

It honestly felt like betrayal. It felt as though he was doing something wrong even when he did not make the first move. No promises were made. Nothing had been written in stone but after everything he really should not be messing with people that he worked with.

He gave Lex so much hell but look at him. First opportunity and he was indulging like this. But it was so hard in the end and he was just so tired. For someone to like him like this. Someone to desire him. The way he got pushed and pinned.

The hand in his hair. He was Superboy so strong but he liked being taken care of. He liked to be commanded and pushed down. He had not even known that. Besides he had never known that he could even look like that.

He had been fantasizing about Robins for so long he had never thought about what a light could bring.

He knew his Dad was concerned. Of course he was, he had every right to be. But still, Kon knew what he was doing. It was his decision and after all the lies and invasion of privacy a friend that just wanted him as he was. That was a nice thing to have. His condo was empty and clean, he was just waiting for the doorbell to ring. He had no idea how far this would go this time or how he was going to look Tim in the eyes later on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you figure out who kissed Kon you will have less of a shock for the fic I'm working on lol. I got hit with QUITE the idea


End file.
